


Where You Belong

by Lobotomite



Series: 911 minifics [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Maddy might not believe that Buck belongs at Eddie's, but Eddie does, and that's what matters.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 minifics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Where You Belong

"What are you doing?"

Buck spins around guiltily, bringing his hands up to cover his too-full mouth.

"...Nuffin'," he manages, spitting only a small amount of crumbs down his front. A win in his book. Not so much in Eddie's, if the quirked eyebrows are any indication.

"Really? Because it looks to me like you're stuffing your face with... cookies? And getting crumbs all over the kitchen instead of helping me clean up like you're meant to be doing."

"Nobody even _had_ any!" Buck defends himself after hurriedly swallowing. "Maddy made me go _all the way_ to the shop to get them and then they didn't even get put out!"

"And that means you need to eat them all _right now_ why, exactly?" Eddie's brow furrows. "Wait, you brought cookies? Why did Maddy make you bring cookies? She brought her own stuff."

"Yeah, but she said I had to bring something as well. Because you 'always bring something when you're a guest in someone else's home'," Buck says with enthusiastic air quotes.

Eddie looks as taken aback as Buck felt when Maddy first mentioned it, and he feels a satisfying burst of vindication.

"Buck, you're not a guest here. A pest, maybe, but you don't need to bring something with you every time you come over. You'd go bankrupt."

"Right? That's what I told her! But then she said that if I didn't bring anything I would look like an uncivilized animal she'd be ashamed to be seen with," Buck pouts, hand drifting back over to the cookies.

" _After_ cleaning up," Eddie says with a pointed stare at Buck's hand, then shakes his head after Buck has pulled it back with a scowl. "Okay, so is that what she _actually_ said?"

"Well, it's what she _meant_ ," Buck says, grinning when Eddie laughs and rolls his eyes. 

"Right. Well, you have my permission to ignore her next time." He walks over to Buck and throws an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to his side in a half hug. "This is where you belong, you don't need to bring anything but yourself." Buck leans into the warmth of Eddie's side, trying to find the right heartfelt words, but Eddie speaks again before he can. "But you _do_ need to help clean up." Eddie's other hand goes down across his own front to grip Buck's other shoulder, and before he realizes what's happening Buck is being shoved forward and sent staggering towards the kitchen door with a yelp. 

"You didn't need to _push me_ ," he whines, but Eddie looks happy and comfortable and far too pleased with himself and Buck can't fight the smile pulling at his mouth. This _is_ where he belongs, with his obnoxious bully of a best friend and the best kid in the world in a food coma in the next room, and he's never been happier.


End file.
